A Witch in Time
by Angel Of Desires63
Summary: Well Micheal helps out a witch who is being hunted by the STN-J along with her sister who they are really after can Micheal help her with out falling in love?


(a/n) well this is my first fic hope u like  
  
disclaimer:I don't own witch hunter robin I do own the characters Sapphire and  
  
Emerald Kelly  
  
ok on wit the fic  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hundred and 20 years have past since the covenant sank into the dark. A  
  
world of darkness took its toll. People with powers reared their ugly heads.They   
  
had the powers of the elements and others. There were two who stuck out. Their  
  
names were Spphire Kelly and Emerald Kelly. They're known as The Hunters ESK.  
  
They go around huntering their own kind,witches to be exact.Then they leave the  
  
body foer the STN-J to find.As you known they're hunters too,but they use a   
  
gun known as orbo.It is a green liquid that takes the witches powers away.They  
  
need witches powers so really not all bad.Here is where our story begins  
  
`Sapphire's POV ^-^`  
  
I was walking threw a dark and dank alley way.When all of a sudden something or   
  
someone jumped out. I looked around mummuring "What the hell". Then it said  
  
" I have come here to hunt you because you have hunted my prey for so long DIE  
  
WITCH",said Micheal. I said"Ahhh I see the little hacker is on parol"."Listen  
  
said Micheal,"I really don't want to hurt you jus listen my friends will never   
  
stop hunting you and your sister. Please I can help you." I can't believe what they  
  
say I thought I think I might take a chance."Fine I'll take you up on your offer"  
  
I said.  
  
`Micheal's POV*-*`  
  
I can't believe shes trusting me I thought."Thanks your trusting me,"I said" I   
  
never said that. I don't ever trust anyone not even my sister"said Sapphire,"They  
  
may be oyur flesh and blood but they'll still betray you."'Then why do you hunt  
  
with her,"I asked."I have to it's hunt with her or be hunted by her"said Sapphire  
  
"She killed our parents."  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a dark and stormy day. A little of 6 sat crying and saying "Why why did  
  
you kill them.""I did because they didn't understand our powers and wanted us dead."  
  
"no they would never do that""Fine if you don't believe but listen here you must  
  
always stand by me or I shall kill you too.  
  
end flashback  
  
"That is the reason for me not trusting her"said Sapphire."So why are you telling me   
  
me all this ?,"I asked. Then she looked at me with sad but beautiful blue eyes,  
  
her hair slowly swaying in the wind."because you need to know something about me"  
  
said Sapphire. She looks so beautiful. . .wait what am I thinking I am supposed to  
  
be using her to get to her sister I thought. As I started to stare in space.(a/n:  
  
he is looking at her)  
  
`Normal POV`  
  
"What?"said Sapphire,"Are you going to help me or not?""Huh! What?" knocking him   
  
out of his trance."I don't like it when people stare"said Sapphire," by the way  
  
learn to hide your thoughts I can read minds."Oh joy thought Micheal she's a   
  
telepath."I heard that"said Sapphire."Hey wait up"shouted Micheal.  
  
They began to walk on the sidewalk. Then he said,"Follow me." She did as told walking  
  
in silence. Then he said,"Do you want to get away from your sister?" She stopped  
  
immediatly and turned around her blue eyes hidden by her hair and said,"One   
  
day soon I would like to see her in chains and at your fatory." Then she just   
  
collapsed from no sleep. Sapphire waited for the pain of falling but didn't  
  
come. All she felt was arms around her waist and the warmth of Micheal's body  
  
and fell into a deep slumber. He slowly walked to the car carrying her bridal  
  
style to the car.  
  
`Sapphire's POV^-^`  
  
I woke up in a bed in a pitch black room. Then the room lit up and I looked  
  
around to find a girl walking to me. She said,"Hi, I'm Robin you must be   
  
Sapphire Micheal's friend?""Well, I'm not really a friend just an associate"  
  
I replied. Then Micheal came in carring a laptop." Robin could you leave us alone  
  
for a little while,"said Micheal,"I have to talk to her about something" She was  
  
unsure at first then walked out the room." So you want your sis behind bars?"  
  
said Micheal.I just nodded and he said,"I can help you if you allow me too.""  
  
Fine you can help,"I replied. Then I tried to get out of bed but had a dizzy spell  
  
and was about to fall when I felt the same warmth as before and looked up to   
  
see Micheal staring down at me.  
  
`Micheal's POV*-*`  
  
Wow she is so pretty I thought getting lost in Sapphire's blue eyes. Then he   
  
saw a slight blush come to her face. When he relized not only was he still holding  
  
her but she heard his thought. Then he began leaning forward he didn't know  
  
why but he captured her lips. OMG what is he doing and why aren't I pulling  
  
away is this I thought then leaning in more and parting my lips to allow him   
  
enterance to her mouth. He then snaked his arms around her waist and parted   
  
lips so they could catch their breathe. Then he picked up and put on the bed and   
  
said"Rest now we'll talk more tomorrow goodnight sweet Sapphire"'Goodnight  
  
and thank you," Sapphire replied. Then she fell back to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it is very short but I really didn't know untill I typed it. So did it bomb  
  
or was it good I know it problably suck well anyway R&R no flames please 


End file.
